


trials

by drakeZ (orphan_account)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/drakeZ
Summary: 他没能拒绝第一个带着薄荷味漱口水味道的吻，便没能拒绝之后的一切。





	trials

**Author's Note:**

> Rape, ptsd, unhealthy relationship  
> ooc，意识流，又雷又虐，三观不正，不喜勿喷  
> 本意是对”lose faith”中的一个细节设定进行解释，亦可独立阅读

01  
阿扎尔不太能记得清他和男人第一次做到最后的性行为了。  
除了生理层面的极度不舒适外，心理上对它的发生也产生了很复杂且处于支配地位的是抵触和厌恶的情绪。大部分记忆或许都因为事件恶劣带来过载的痛苦，而被大脑本能地删除了；但还有很多细碎的片段残留，在他的脑海中时不时出现，在夜间带来噩梦，在白天造成时常走神的恐慌。

那时他应当是刚刚经历了一场输球，赛后坐在自家主场的更衣室长凳上边脱袜子边回放刚刚球场中对方球迷在自己失误时发出的嘘声。即使他们这类人早就该对谩骂习以为常，它们仍是长而尖锐地钻得他的脑子痛。  
凳子已经被坐得暖烘烘的了，除了他以外也没有其他人还待在这儿，但他还没有动身回家或者起来洗澡的意思。再心大的球员也会因为比赛丢分难过，因为自己的失误偶尔自责，甚至还会因此联想到近期网络上遍地行走的对自己的谩骂而失去片刻的斗志。  
好在低落的情绪很快被自我消化了，他又鼓起干劲站起身来向淋浴间走去。  
洗澡的过程和往常为了放松而刻意延长时长升高水温的时候别无二致，就连清洗小腹和臀部时停留较多的时间这一点都是一样的；除了不想从热水中离开，对待身体认真，似乎还可以把这种行为理解成一种对它们因含有较厚的脂肪层为自己的身体减少了冲撞摔倒时的损伤的感激。

他洗完澡后在走廊尽头的转角处被并未看清的来人紧紧锁在怀中。  
这动作本身好像也没什么，就连顶着自己小腹的性器官所带来的触觉也几乎和平时庆祝动作能感受到的一致，只是它发生的场景和时机都略微显得有些诡异。  
然后他的下巴被捏住抬高，作俑者皱了下眉头仿佛在表达对不久前才被蓄起的小胡子弄得自己很痒的不满。阿扎尔脖颈上的肌肉感到紧绷后的下一秒，他感觉到两件事：一个柔软的东西不轻不重地触碰他的嘴角，沾着薄荷味的舌尖挤进他自然状态下未紧闭的牙关。

没人能解释对方俱乐部的前锋是怎样进来的。  
监控摄像头记录的影像在此刻也并未被任何人想起，尽管他们的相遇发生在摄像头甚至视线的盲区。

身高与身材的压制让他被紧紧笼罩在另一个心脏剧烈跳动的躯体下却眼前一片空白，头脑亦是空空荡荡，身体僵硬到没有办法做出任何表示抗拒的行为，或者说出用以厉声拒绝的话语。只能被动承受着对方舌头、嘴唇、手臂和指尖的动作。

他感觉到的第三件事情：  
完了。

那之后的事情他记得不是很清楚了，不过进程大抵和人们心中普遍设想的强奸情节不太一样，因为对方温柔得像自己是他的爱人一般。比如对方做出包括但不限于帮他口交，有技巧性的接吻，温柔插入，爱抚挑逗他的各种感官的行为。只不过这并非很多人想象的那样浪漫。他们未经历过而仅凭想象中的“被关注”的感受只是自我意识过剩的一种不合理结果，为此被创设的场景也同具有过度化的浪漫情结。当然，虽然性是浪漫的，但非自愿的性关系显然是令人作呕的，没有心照不宣的默契也没有所谓欲迎还拒。

什么完了？

他理所应当地认定要把自己的身体留给最爱的人。至少第一次。或许这种精神洁癖在现在这个时代下已经被很多人看作太过守旧并且代表某种仿佛自我标榜的贞洁。  
但没办法，真的是因为太爱了。  
如此希望献祭出自己的灵魂，证明爱也为了爱本身。  
比如他未来和德布劳内的第一次就是他主动在两人微醺的时候诱惑他得来的就足以印证自己对理念的实践。为了这个必须牺牲掉一些自尊的。穷尽思维也别无他法了。

而现在，他几乎要被罪恶感撕碎。  
因为作俑者说的那些话、做的动作，全部让他感受到不合时宜的亲昵，也在一点点侵蚀、磨灭潜藏在他内心深处的浪漫情结。  
他夺走了它们，本该属于他和他爱的人的它们。

 

02  
事后他偷偷哭了。  
激素水平的下降和快感的散去让人不得不清醒地面对身体的陌生的不适甚至疼痛。  
“如果是凯文就好了，我愿意哪怕这样死在他的怀里。”

 

03  
谁也不需要解释清楚后来的一切。  
偷偷被塞进柜子的写有联系方式的纸条是对方提前准备好的食物诱饵，对方好像确信那之后自己什么都不需要额外再做，对方就可以沿着香气进入用心铺设的爱的圈套中。  
事实上从结果来看，他百分百地正确了。

虽然谁也不知道对方是真的爱他这个人还只是爱他的屁股，阿扎尔也不关心，他知道自己没有对对方的爱就够了。

你可以说是突如其来的事件本该成为灾祸却反倒开启了身体欲望的奇妙大门。但更本质上是，太渴望所爱之人的触碰却未能得到，几近冷漠的信号反馈回来，让需要爱作为前提的原则逐渐离开自己。  
他早已献出自己心里最柔软的感情，而现在却毫无精神洁癖地为同意过去他绝对不会答应的性爱。  
他说服自己的二重理由：为了欲望和探索自己的身体，为了以后自己哪怕万分之一的和所爱之人发生关系的可能积累经验。

任一片刻的温柔都几乎成为错觉地被当作难得的爱和怜悯。甚至如毒品般，是戒不掉的诱惑。

他们是绑在同一座木筏上漂流在汪洋大海上的人，找不到岛屿可以投靠，从这一切开始之后，谁便都不能开口把事情告诉其他任何人。  
如果有上帝的话，如果神话中的神灵存在的话，那世界上除他们二人以外，知道这些事儿的人也就只有它们了。

 

04  
这份比炮友要复杂的不健康关系当然给他带来了很多心理创伤。  
小到他不喜欢再用某款曾经挚爱的香水，只因为它落在身上刺鼻的前调，总让人想起那拥抱的味道，想到无数次手指隔着布料划过大腿的瘙痒与躁动，贴在耳边带着呼吸热度的意味着挑逗的暧昧情话。

但更为难过的是后来，他和德布劳内还未确认关系前的第一次。  
那时德布劳内以为他只是因为太过激动而身体颤抖个不停，眼眶中湿润的雾气几乎下一秒就要凝成止不住的生理性泪水，带着热度划过脸颊而在下颌与脖颈的交界处消失。

 

05  
“我暂且还没办法跟你讲。但我会带着创伤继续爱你，给你我能给的一切。”

end


End file.
